


Let It Go

by Blue_Five



Series: Love and Affection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek learns he isn't alone in his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Derek leans back against Stiles, watching Jackson to take his shot.  His alpha’s arms slide around him and Stiles’ chin rests on his shoulder.  The sound of conversation rises and falls around them but Derek only hears Stiles soft voice murmuring against his ear.

“You look _so_ hot, cub.  Wearing my collar,” Stiles says, pressing a kiss against the skin just over the black leather collar.

Derek purrs back in response with a shiver.  He knows Stiles won’t push it too far – open displays of affection beyond this much are more than Derek can handle right now.  He mentally refuses to become a snuggling, clingy, cutesy omega.  At least in public – when he’s alone with Stiles he embarrasses himself sometimes with how desperately he _needs_ his alpha.

Liam, Jackson’s mate, has no such qualms.  Jackson sinks the 8-ball and loses the game with an annoyed growl.  Liam is at his side with an affectionate shove to shoo the alpha away while he racks the balls for the next game.  Jackson swats Liam’s backside before waving Kira over to order a fresh round.  He sits on a stool beside Derek and blows out a frustrated breath.

“Off your game tonight,” Derek observes once the beers arrive.

Jackson runs a hand down his face.  “Yeah … been a rough week.”

Stiles moves out from behind Derek to stand closer to Jackson.  “What’s up?  Can you discuss it?”

Jackson shrugs.  Stiles grew up in the life and knows enough to keep his yap shut.  “You’ve seen most of it on the news – these omega assaults.  We had another yesterday … kid was barely fifteen.  First Heat and _that_ happens … I don’t know how any alpha could do that.”

Stiles feels Derek’s fingers twist tightly into one of his belt-loops.  Derek’s scent goes sour with fear.  Jackson looks up and frowns.  Liam is beside the group in an instant; gently laying a hand on Derek’s where it grips the cue with white-knuckle force.  He purrs softly to put his fellow omega at ease.  Derek’s entire body trembles.

Stiles pries the cue out of Derek’s hand.  He lays it on the table, having to stretch because Derek won’t release his jeans.  He turns back to his mate and gently frames the bearded face with both hands, forcing his omega to meet his eyes.  The hazel gaze is dilated almost black and Derek’s breath is coming in short gasps.

“Easy, cub, easy … I’m here.  Nothing’s going to happen to you, ok?  Just breathe … slow and easy … that’s it … that’s my good cub,” Stiles says softly.

Derek’s breathing eases and he blinks.  He looks at the others and instinct drives him to seek shelter against his alpha’s neck.  Liam purrs sympathetically and leans into Jackson’s body, looking for his own comfort.  Derek exhales sharply and pulls back from Stiles.  His alpha grips his hips tightly.

“Derek … don’t run,” Stiles warns, not unkindly.

“Won’t … gotta piss like a racehorse,” Derek mutters.

Jackson snorts and Stiles releases his mate.  He moves to follow but Derek stops him with a hand to the chest.  Stiles looks down at it and back up at his omega with a not-so-pleased expression.

“Stiles … I’m fine.  Just give me a minute, ok?” Derek pleads.

Stiles knows Derek fairly well by now.  It’s been a year since they met in this very bar during Derek’s Heat.  He knows his omega hates looking weak or needy in front of anyone.  He nods.

“Five minutes, cub … and then I’m checking on you,” Stiles says.

Derek rolls his eyes but gives a curt nod.  He stalks off to the restroom.  Pulling himself out, Derek lets his thoughts drift while he urinates.  He really did have to go but the gut-wrenching fear that always grips him whenever _those_ memories get dredged up made it worse.  Derek sighs.  He quickly zips himself up and while he’s washing his hands, the bathroom door opens to admit Liam.

“You can tell him I’m fine,” Derek grumbles.

Liam perches on the sink counter.  “He knows … I came to talk to you for a sec.”

Derek frowns.  “About what?”

“About why you turned white as a sheet and nearly pissed yourself out there,” Liam says calmly as if they’re discussing the weather.

Derek looks at his boots.  “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever, grumpy,” Liam replies.  “Did Stiles ever tell you that my folks put a restraining order on Jackson after we met?”

Derek’s eyes came up.  “A restraining order?  Why?”

“I was sixteen and he was twenty,” Liam explained.  “At least that’s what they said … but mostly it was because they never wanted another alpha near me.”

Derek’s curiosity gets the better of him.  “Did they want to arrange your mating?”

Liam nods.  “The reason … I was thirteen and at the pool with my buds.  Buncha senior assholes were hanging out, giving the younger kids grief.  I hadn’t presented yet but they’d been reading the usual omega smut rags and decided to see what would happen if they ganged up on one kid.  I was the lucky winner.”

“Shit, Liam … “

Liam waves it off.  “It was a long time and a lot of therapy ago.  I still have nightmares but it is what it is – a really dark place in my childhood.”  Liam clears his throat.  “They dragged me off to some storage room and started jerking off on me.  I didn’t want it, but –“

“But your body didn’t know the difference,” Derek finishes.

Derek runs a hand over his face.  He knows the story from here but Liam tells him anyway how he went into a weak Heat and ended up letting them gang-bang him.  Derek shakes a little as Liam describes the weeks afterward and groans when the young man tells him about crying himself to sleep.

“You fell in love with them,” Derek whispers hoarsely.

Liam nods, slips off the counter and hugs Derek tightly.  The taller omega returns the hug without hesitation.  Liam is crying a little now too but neither of them feel any shame about it.

“Yeah and my parents freaked out when I scent-bonded to Jax one day at a lacrosse meet,” Liam says.  “They wanted to have him arrested but the restraining order was all Stiles’ dad would do … I ended up eloping with him my first Heat after graduation.”

Derek chuckles.  “Love on the run, huh?”

“Something like that,” Liam agrees.  “I don’t regret anything … he’s my alpha and I love him.  And Desi is the best thing to ever happen in my life – she’s also what finally brought my folks around.  But when you reacted the way you did out there … I guessed.  You got a shit deal sometime in the past too, didn’t you?”

“First heat … I was fifteen,” Derek says softly.  “Guard at the center took payment for first timers like me.”

Liam makes a distressed sound and hugs Derek tighter.  “Sorry, big guy.”

“When Jackson said the kid was fifteen, all I could think of was that night … “ Derek croaks.

“You know Stiles will tear the balls off anyone who tries to hurt you, right?  Jackson will help,” Liam says with a grin.

Derek chuckles and looks down at the younger omega.  He nuzzles him fondly, something he doesn’t do often with his fellow omegas even though it’s hardwired into his biology to be tactile.

“I know.  Speaking of our alphas … we better get out there before they mount a search party,” Derek says with another laugh.

Liam rolls his eyes.  “No kidding.  I take too long picking out cereal at the grocery store and Jackson’s having me paged.”

Derek laughs out loud as they walk back to their mates.  He can tell by the body language that their absence has been duly noted.  He grins sheepishly at his alpha.

“Sorry … little over 5 minutes,” Derek says.

Stiles rolls his eyes and presses a kiss against his omega’s temple.  “You ok?”

Derek looks over at Liam who is unabashedly nuzzling Jackson.  The young man winks at Derek and Stiles before tilting his head up for a deeper kiss from his alpha.

“Getting there.”


End file.
